Prism
by DrMauraIsles
Summary: This is series of one shots. I'm writting them based off of Katy Perry songs from her new album PRISM. They are unrelated and all will be slight AU or mabye even totally AU. Please give it a shot and tell me if i should continue! May become M in later chapters! :) enjoy and please R&R!
1. Ghost

_**So here is a new thing I'm trying. I'm going to be writing a series of one shots based on Katy Perry's songs. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! I would like to know if I should continue!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the SVU characters, or the song. They belong to Dick wolf and Katy Perry. **_

_**P.s. If you read it I suggest you listen to the song as well! It will help it flow better in my opinion! Enjoy! :)**_

_**Ghost ~ **_

Olivia sat lying in bed alone. She let a few stray tears fall down her face. She pulled her knees up against her chest. She let out a sob as she thought back to the days when she had the love of her life in her arms. She missed him more than anything. It's like he disappeared, like he was a ghost.

_Flashback~_

Olivia was curled up on the couch watching Friends. She started laughing as Phoebe was spelling her name. She felt her phone vibrate and looked down and smiled as she read the text she just received.

_Be there in 5 _

_Love you!_

_You sent a text_

_It's like the wind changed your mind_

_We were best friends_

_Yeah, we were building our life_

She got up and grabbed herself a soda and grabbed a blanket wrapping it around herself as she say back down. She heard the locks in the door moving and she smiled to herself. She felt him come up behind her and he kissed her head. He came around and sat on the couch pulling her close.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" He murmured into her ear.

"I don't think so" she said as she smiled.

"Well I do, very much" he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Still?" She asked kissing him again.

"Always" he breathed pulling her closer.

"Good cause I love you too" she breathed kissing him hard on the lips.

_With every kiss, and every letter_

_Every promise of forever, oh_

_But you hit send_

_And disappeared in from of my eyes_

_Present day~_

Olivia held the last letter she ever got from him. Every time she read it she cried. She opened it up and started to read it as tears filled her eyes.

_My Love,_

_I want you to know that no matter what happens I will always love you. I won't be able to write you for a while. They are putting me in a under cover Op. I'm so sorry, but I can't tell you about it. Please don't ever forget me. I will find you Liv, I will never forget you. Don't ever think I won't find you. You are my world, my everything. I love you so much. I will see you as soon as I can and we will get married. Please take care of our baby girl. _

_All my love,_

_Your Elliot. _

She let a few tears fall before she wiped them away. That letter was sent to her 2 years ago. She wrote him every week, never not once did she get a letter back. She sent him a picture of their baby girl. She started to think he forgot about her. That he didn't want to meet their baby. She was numb, she didn't feel anything. She felt so alone without him. She missed falling asleep to the beat of his heart and now there is nothing. She looked over at the empty side of the bed and ran her hand along the covers and the pillow.

_And now you're just a ghost_

_When I look back never would I have known that_

_You could be so cold_

_Like a stranger vanish like a vapor_

_There's just an echo where your heart used to be_

_Now I see it clearly _

_And there's just a pillow where you head use to sleep_

_My visions 20/20_

_I see through you now_

_Flashback~ _

Olivia was crying into his arms, this was by far the worst day of her life. She was saying goodbye to the love of her life and the father of her child that hasn't been born yet.

"I will be back" he murmured into her hair.

"I want our child to know their father" she breathed.

"And she will, I will be back. I love you, always" he kissed her.

"Her?" She questioned giving a small smile.

"Yes, I have a feeling we are going to have a little beautiful replica of you" he kissed her again and it turned more passionate. He kissed her with all he had. He wanted her to know- to feel that he will be back and to never give up hope.

"Forever" she breathed kissing him one last time.

"I love you and our baby" he said putting his hand on her abdomen.

"We love you too" She held her abdomen as she watched him walk away. She let the tears fall freely down her face.

"We'll be alright" she breathed looking down at her stomach.

_Something has died _

_Now that I have made up my mind_

_I'll be alright _

_It doesn't harm me at night_

_Present day~_

Olivia looked over at the picture she had of her and Elliot when he proposed. He promised they would get married when he got back. She shows her daughter that picture whenever she asked about her daddy. She didn't want her baby girl growing up without a father, but she didn't know what to do. She held the picture of Lily Hope Stabler close to her chest. She decided she can't keep this holding her back. She needed to move on; as much as it killed her she needed to do it for her daughter's sake. She turned off the light in her bedroom and fell asleep with a picture of her daughter and her Elliot.

_'Cause every gift and every letter,_

_Every promise of forever_

_Now, it's out of sight_

_Like you were never alive _

Olivia was woken up when she heard someone knocking on her front door. She lied in bed for a minute trying to ignore the knocking. She wasn't in the mood to see anyone to talk to anyone. The knocking continued as she finally slowly got herself out of bed. Grabbing her robe on the way.

_And now you're just a ghost_

_When I look back never would I have known that_

_You could be so cold_

_Like a stranger vanish like a vapor_

_There's just an echo where your heart used to be_

_Now I see it clearly _

_And there's just a pillow where you head use to sleep_

_My visions 20/20_

_I see through you now_

She quickly checked on Lily and then walked to her front door. She let out a sigh and unlocked the first two locks. She moved the chain out of its lock and she pulled the door open. She squinted her eyes to try and make out the figure in front of her. It took her all of 3 seconds to realize who was standing in front of her. She gasped as her hand made it's was to her mouth.

_Now, now, now, now, now_

_Now, now, now, now, now_

_So rest in peace_

_I see you on the other side_

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't write I was on a mission I had no connection to the outside world. I miss you so much, god it killed me. I told you I would always come back" he breathed searching for her eyes.

"You didn't forget about me" she breathed a relieved sigh. Leaning her head against the door frame.

"I would never forget about you, I just got all your letters yesterday, Lily is so beautiful" he breathed happy she didn't kick him out.

"Yeah, she has her daddy's eyes, I thought I lost you, I didn't think I would ever see you again." She breathed trying to keep the tears from falling.

"God I'm so sorry Liv, I never meant to hurt you" he breathed taking a step closer to her.

"I know and you're here now, that's all that matters" she breathed jumping into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"I love you so much" he breathed leaning in and kissing her with all he had. She moaned into the kiss. He tried to pull her closer, his hand tangled into her hair.

"I love you too" she moaned as he kissed down her neck. She missed him more than she thought she did. Now that she had him, there was no way she would ever let him leave her again.

"God I missed you so much" he mumbled against her skin. Olivia and Lily were home for him and he wasn't going to let anything happen to them. He made that mistake leaving 2 years ago. He could tell how he broke her, he felt horrible. He was going to do everything he could to fix it. It will take time but he has a feeling she's willing to forgive him.

"I missed you too, and Lily can't wait to meet her daddy" she smiled and kissed him as he carried her to _their _bedroom.

_And now you're just a ghost_

_When I look back never would I have known that_

_You could be so cold_

_Like a stranger vanish like a vapor_

_There's just an echo where your heart used to be_

_Now I see it clearly _

_And there's just a pillow where you head use to sleep_

_My visions 20/20_

_I see through you now_

_Now, now, now, now_

_I see through you now_

_Now, now, now, now_

_I see through you now_


	2. This Moment

_Can you tell me, who called the race?_

_Can anyone stay in one place?_

_And when you get to the finish line_

_Will you wish for more time?_

_I say one day _

_One day you will_

_But maybe one day you will find_

_That you just can't push rewind_

Elliot woke up to hear banging on his front door. He was trying to get the vision of all those poor dead children out of his head. He knew who was at his door. She was hurting just as bad as him. This case hit them both hard. They had a mandatory two days off because of it. He sighed as he got out of bed. He slipped a shirt on and walked into the living room. He opened the front door to see an Olivia Benson in tears. It's broke his heart to see her cry, Olivia Benson never cried. Not in front of anyone anyway. She was visibly shaking, the second he saw her he opened his arms and she walked into them. He pulled her close and let her cry on his shoulder. No words needed to be said yet, all that mattered was right now.

_All we have is this moment_

_Tomorrow's unspoken_

_Yesterday is history_

_So why don't you be here with me?_

_All we have is this moment _

_To put our love into motion_

_Yesterday is history_

_So why don't you be here with me? _

_Be here with me now_

"Liv, you ready to talk?" He asked quietly. She shook her head no into his shoulder. She tightened her grip on him. They were still standing with the door open. He ran his fingers through her hair. He moved them and shut the door. She let go if him to go and sit on the couch. She walked over and sat with both of her legs underneath of her. Elliot followed her and sat down.

"God, those children Elliot, we were too late" she murmured.

"Come here Livvy" he whispered. She slowly slid over into his arms again.

"We tried Liv, we got him. He's going to jail for the rest of his life." He soothed kissing her head.

"They still died El, I wasn't fast enough" she let a sob slip out of her lips.

"Hey, hey, it was not just you, it was all if us. We did what we could. We did out best. As much as we want to, we can't save everyone." He breathed.

_Do you ever think that, we're just chasing our tails?_

_Like life is one big treadmill_

_And we pop what is prescribed_

_If it gets us first prize_

_But you know I, who I think will win_

_Are the ones that let love in?_

_Are the ones that take the time_

"Is it really worth it? Do we even ever make a difference?" She asked out loud.

"Of course we make a difference Olivia; we've put many Pricks behind bars. We do what we can. We try our hardest do our best." He whispered.

"What if our best isn't good enough?"

"We all put 110% into our cases, why are you questioning yourself Liv?" He asked.

"I just feel like- I don't know. Cases like this make me second guess myself and my abilities." She admitted.

"You are an amazing cop Olivia, one of the best. Don't question yourself. If you start questioning yourself then everything will go to hell" he spoke softly.

"I just can't get those kids lifeless bodies out of my head; I just want to forget it." He murmured. Her crying subsided and he was just sitting there holding her. Making her feel safe.

_All we have is this moment_

_Tomorrow's unspoken_

_Yesterday is history_

_So why don't you be here with me?_

_All we have is this moment _

_To put our love into motion_

_Yesterday is history_

_So why don't you be here with me _

_Be here with me now_

"I just want to feel something other than Loneness!" She huffed.

"I'm so sorry Olivia" Elliot murmured into her hair kissing it softly.

"Why are you sorry?" She asked looking into his eyes.

He sat there looking into her eyes debating if now was the right time to finally admit his feelings. He didn't want her to think he was saying it out of guilt or grief. He wanted her to know that he _loved _her and that he would always be there for her.

"Because, I'm a coward" he stated breaking eye contact.

"How?" She asked putting her hand on his cheek rubbing it softly. He took a big unsteady breath before looking at her.

"I can't admit my feelings" he whispered.

"What feelings?" She asked. Her heart started to beat a little but faster.

"My feelings toward you, but I don't want you to think that I'm telling you this out if gilt or grief."

"Are you?" She asked quietly.

"No"

"Then tell me, I believe you are telling me because you want me to know, and not for other reasons." She smiled lightly.

_Be here with me now_

_'Cause the future is right now, right in front of you_

_Don't let the clock, the clock tell you what to do_

_A future is right now, I'm in front of you_

_Baby don't blink and miss_

_This moment_

"I want to tell you- it's so hard" he spoke softly looking into her eyes.

"Please tell me." She whispered. He knew he needed to tell her. She deserved to know, he has keep it to himself for far too long. It wasn't fair to her or him. They have been partners for 8 years and she helped him through his divorce and the custody battle. She was his rock, his everything and he needed to tell her.

"I-I love you" he whispered so quiet that she almost didn't hear him.

"You w-what?" She asked, hoping she heard him right.

"I said" he took a deep breath" Olivia Benson, I love you" a smile spread on her lips.

"Say it again" she whispered.

"I love you" he says with a smile.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Absolutely positive" her smile grew and she took his face in her hands and looked him in the eye before brushing her lips against his. He pulled her closer tangling his hands in her hair. She sucked his bottom into her mouth and she heard him moan. They pulled apart when they needed to breathe.

_All we have is this moment_

_Tomorrow's unspoken_

_Yesterday is history_

_So why don't you be here with me?_

"I'm glad you told me" she smiled.

"Me too" he smiled pulling her down for a quick kiss.

"You always make me feel better El" she breathed snuggling into his chest.

"You do the same for me Liv" he smiled kissing her forehead.

"I'm really glad I came to you tonight" she smiled and kissing him again.

"Me too, I'm glad you know how I feel" he murmured against her lips.

"Me too, and I love you too" she smiled. He pulled away with the biggest smile she has ever seen on his face. He hugged her tight and kissed her nose.

"What about tomorrow? What about out jobs? What about your kids?" Olivia rambled fear evident in her voice.

"Shh Liv, don't worry about tomorrow. All you need to think about is how much I love you. Stay here with me, stay in my arms and only worry about _this moment_." He breathed looking into her eyes.

"Okay, I love you too" she murmured as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

_All we have is this moment _

_To put our love into motion_

_Yesterday is history_

_So why don't you be here with me? _

_Be here with me now_

_**I hope you liked it! Keep the reviews coming! If you have a Katy Perry song you would like me to do let me know! Thanks for reading! **_

_**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**_


End file.
